


I Dont Do Abuse Very Well

by Adrian56



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anti-Sterek, BAMF Stiles, Comfort, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Pack Love, alpha abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrian56/pseuds/Adrian56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one swift move, Stiles knee has made its way to his groin that has him doubling over in pain before Stiles knee makes it towards his nose, managing to damage his skull and his nose, Stiles bends over and whispers “Do you like my resistance now”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the pack meeting, Derek asks Stiles to stay back so when everyone gets up to leave Stiles stays in the couch and waits to be addressed, Derek looks over to Stiles and turns his head in the direction his beta’s went waiting till there out of earshot before saying “As you know, humans are only allowed in packs as long as there blood relatives or mates of wolves, you are neither, so know I want to know” 

He stalks closer to Stiles till he’s inches away from Stiles’ face before he says “How far are you willing to go?”. 

Stiles makes an aborted twitch in the direction of the door before he says “I’ll do anything to stay” at this Derek smiles but not a genuine smile, more a smile of a predator catching his prey, in one swift move he flicks his jeans button open and says “Well let’s begin the initiation, Shall we”.

The only thing Stiles remembers after that is being forced to blow Derek off before blacking out in his bed 3 hours later how he drove home, he has no memory.

When he wakes up, his whole body is sore and he’s ass is throbbing and the first thing he does is run to the bathroom to vomit, remembering the events of the night before when he was for lack of a better term raped, even though if he’ll admit it to himself he did try to put up a fight but werewolf strength and all. He wipes his mouth harshly and climbs into the shower to scrub himself clean under the scalding temperature. 

He only steps out of the shower when the water starts to run cold, clambers for a towel and pads barefoot back to his room only to find Derek waiting for him with a smirk on his face “ahh your already naked for me how special” Stiles closes his mouth and looks away silently hating himself for not fighting back. 

In between on breath and another Derek has Stiles pinned against the door roughly shoving his tongue down his throat before stretching back and bringing his hand down against Stiles Face harshly before spitting “Why aren't you resisting like yesterday, it’s more fun when you resist, now let’s try this again” 

Stiles looks back at Derek with his hand on his cheek from where Derek’s hand just vacated, Stiles doesnt know how he was able to get this far without breaking but is anything his resolve was only heightened and he will come out on top.

The smile that sets itself on Stiles face could send the entire army running, it’s one of a person who has nothing else to loose and that alone sends them over the edge. 

In one swift move, Stiles knee has made its way to Derek’s groin that has Derek doubling over in pain before Stiles knee makes it towards his nose, managing to damage his skull and his nose, Stiles bends over and whispers “Do you like my resistance now Derek” dragging the last letter of his name before saying, “now I don’t want to be in your pack, you see rape is one thing but abuse is another and before you can move I’ll have the entire beacon hills sheriff’s department surrounding your house with wolfs bane clips, so make your next move wisely” with that Stiles turns on his heels in search of clothes to wear before he has to get breakfast started for his dad.


	2. One step at a Time

Stiles doesn’t act different act different around the pack because he wants to keep up his helpless façade for as long as time will allow him, he may be human but he can defend himself.  
The next pack meeting he sits in his regular seat but the difference today is that Derek doesn’t look at or address him directly, he speaks over him and looks behind him. This pisses Stiles off to no avail so he just stops speaking and because he’s not a child he waits until the right moment to speak which happens to be when Derek is trying to talk about the new baddie of the week, he turns to Stiles and says “You need to research this thing so we can find out how to eliminate it” Stiles looks at him, 

“Oh your speaking to me now” Derek rolls his eyes, ever the drama queen and says “That is your job isn’t it”,

Stiles smiles that sickly sweet smile again and says to him “Well it should be, but according to you I don’t have a place in this pack so why should I have a job” Derek’s face crumples in on itself as he tries to process someone saying no “This isn’t about what I said, it’s about our lives being at stake”. Stiles gets up off of the couch and grabs his bag and says “Well you should have thought of that before now shouldn’t you” as he walks out of the substation ignoring Derek’s orders to get back here. 

The next day at school the pack all make moves to avoid him directly. He didn’t have to speak to them to know that it was Derek’s orders they were following.

He sent a text to Scott

To: Scott  
From: Stiles 

If you’re going to ignore me, at least meet me to find out why your ignoring me

In no less than a minute his reply comes 

To: Stiles   
From Scott

Okay lacrosse field 10 minutes

Stiles smiles to himself, his best friend wouldn’t abandon him for anything.

When they get to the lacrosse field Scott sits on the bleachers looking out for Stiles to meet him. When Stiles sits down he wastes no time in telling Scott “Derek fucked me to try and ‘affirm my position in the pack’” Scotts face falls and he looks at Stiles realizing he wasn’t joking but before he could respond “You don’t need to retaliate, I just thought you should know why your avoiding me, it’s because I broke his face and balls when he tried to again on Saturday”. Stiles looks over at Scott smile intact saying “I broke the big bad wolf” 

Scott looks at him serious and says “You should have told me” before wrapping him in a hug. 

The rest of the day Scott Spent at his side.

He knows he’ll have to deal with Derek again but at least Scott is buy his side


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly but surely the rest of the pack started to talk to Stiles again once they heard what there Alpha did to him. 

Issac in particular keeps trying to get Stiles to get back to the pack meeting but Stiles keeps telling him, it’s not time yet. 

Their relationship has been growing, slowly over the time Stiles has been exiled from the pack and Stiles doesn’t mind it particularly because the curly haired blonde is sexy, especially when he practices his British accent, who knew Issac would like acting, and Stiles loves rehearsing with him, if he gets to practicing his kissing scenes too, no one needs to know.

There times together has been fun but Stiles himself knows what needs to be done, if he wants to get back into the pack and have Derek respect him instead of trying to use him, but as he keeps telling Issac, its not the time for it. But for now he shall enjoy the time has with all of them .

But enevitably that's when the figurative shit hits the fan. 

Stiles gets home after his day of just hanging with the pack and actually enjoying there company for once outside of the supernatural mess that is there lives to see Derek, pissed as usual, sitting in his computer chair aimed at the door. 

The sight of him causes Stiles' hackles to rise instantly waiting for the other shoe to drop where Derek tries to do something that will potentially scare him either physically or emotionally but for the lingers while nothing happens as they both stare at each other. 

Derek with annoyed patience and Stiles with a focused determination that only ever comes out of the ADHD child when werewolves are involved. 

Derek slowly rises from his chair and stalks over to where Stiles stands stock still by the door, jaw set in determination but if Detek could t already hear his heart, the sweat by his forehead was a tell all on its own.

Derek caresses the arm Stilea has on his backpack strap and whispers, "If I can't have you, no one can".


	4. Well Then...

Stiles heart is racing trying to think of all the ways he can get out of this without an angry alpha chasing him, neither idea look in his head so he went with his first choice, talking.

“You know considering, no one has me then you really don’t need to have me either, I’m not even that good” 

Derek just looks at him and raises a brow while slowly stripping of his jacket. 

Any other time this would be extremely sexy but considering Stiles isn't attracted to the Alpha it just makes everything uncomfortable.

 

\----------------------------

 

Issac is in the middle of his video game tournament with Scott when he hears it. the only way he could hear it now is because his anchor changed throughout the time they've been talking, now he can pick out Stiles heartbeat from anywhere. 

It starts off as a steady but quick pace, Issac forces himself not to move because even if walking in on Stiles masturbating wasn't a tempting and sexy thought he doesn't want to make it awkward if his father walks in. 

Only it doesn't stop there, his heart rate ticks up another notch, the way it does when someone is afraid of something, but why would stiles be afraid at home?

The realization hit him like a speeding freight truck, and within seconds he was out the door leaving a bumbling Scott to follow after him.

 

\------------------------------------------

Derek reaches Stiles and pulls him flush on him in a crushing hug, licks the shell of his ear and kisses his neck before he whispers, “I can taste Issac on you, why?”

Stiles tries for the fourth time to push himself off and replies “Because he's mine, and we have fun experimenting on ways we can smell like each other, if you want I can call him and we can show you different ways”

He knows he shouldn't be flirting but when talk of Issac comes up he really can't help it, he has a soft spot for the curly haired boy and no one can take that away from him.  
Derek stiffens for half a second, if Stiles wasn't ‘hugging’ him he wouldn't have felt the difference,  
Derek smiles and says, “Well I don’t think you need to call him, he’s already here”

In that moment Stiles froze, its one thing to deal with this by himself but to have Issac see is something he doesn't want to even think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short i know, im not really depressed enough to fully pump one out but im happy with how it came out, leave your comments to let me know what u think


	5. Chapter 5

Issac flies through the window and falls into a crouch fangs and claws already extended, awaiting his move towards the Alpha. Stiles blushes uncontrollably towards his boyfriend while wiggling out of Derek's hold enough to drop to the floor for Issac to attack Derek head on, they've rehearsed this move enough times for battle so to Stiles and Isaac it's really nothing. The fight that ensues has Stiles reaching for his Rowan staff and striking it against Derek's back with enough force to break a baseball bat, but all that was accomplished was the mountain ash reacting with the wolf sending him towards to window.  
When the dust settles Stiles sees Isaac lying on his hands and knees coughing up blood and holding a nasty looking gash on his mid section. But before he can get to him he hears a car take off down the street, the tell take signs that Derek had left the premises, the sigh of relief from stiles would have Been audible from down the block minus werewolf hearing so when it happened issac started to laugh, a sound that made stiles smile and laugh in return, untill it was time to clean up the mess then they both got lazy and snuggled up to tv saying they would just leave it till tommorow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length I wrote this at work at lunch but I hope it helps


	6. WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"Issac, can we please just drop it already? I already told you I don't want to talk about it"  
Issac looks at his boyfriend with sad eyes "but Stiles, this needs to stop" Stiles looks up at his wolf and says "I know, but dinner first"

"No Stiles fuck dinner!" Stiles looks over and raises and eyebrow but makes no other comment about it as he continues to make food, Issac groins in frustration and goes to stand behind his boyfriend at the stove and wraps his hand around his midsection which has Stiles tensing up like he was about to attack, sensing this he retracted and started rubbing his shoulders but using his wolf senses to find what's wrong with Stiles.

Stiles turns in his hands, grabs his face and kisses him hard, startled, Issac pulls back and asks "what was that for?" Stiles winks and says "I needed to distract you before we ate, so now let's eat"

\-----------------------------------------  
The dinner was tense, the only noise being made by the silverware and the groans of discomfort by Issac and his still slightly broken ribs. Stiles looks up and says " just say it" exasperatedly, Issac face floods with emotion "why didn't you tell me?"

"Because There's Nothing To Tell!" 

Stiles gets up "I was raped and now I'm pregnant, I'm a boy, boys don't get pregnant, but fucking werewolves and alphas and witch doctors who keep telling my my spark is what is building my womb and my dad looking at me with awe and worry, I really would hope that my boyfriend would just drop it and let me deal" 

By the end of the speech, Stiles was shaking, crying and slowing finding the nearest wall, 

"if your going to leave me, just go, I can't do this"

Issac grabs his face, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" 

he wraps his arms around him tight and warm and keeps them there, knowing that what Stiles needs right now is comfort more than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short, i know but i like it like this


	7. What's done is done

Stiles' drives himself to the clinic to visit the very knowledgable Dr. Deaton. He has an idea as to whats happening but he needs confirmation and this is about as good as it is going to get considering the supernatural element. Deaton Greets him at the door, already aware of his presence as Stiles had called ahead and stressed the importance of this meeting and its secrecy.

"Alright Stiles, lets run some tests to confirm our theories"

Stiles nods nervously, wanting now more than ever to have Isaac beside him even tho he knew he had to do this alone. It was his problem and he had to deal with it the best way he knew how; Alone.

The doctor did a series of strange and normal test, all having to do with blood, rowan and magic; when he was done he was sweating profusely and his face was made up in one of disbelief and aww. Stiles looks at him and says "Gimme some good news please?"

The doctor looks and says "Well you indeed seem to be pregnant Stiles" his face falls,   
"We need to talk about your definition of 'Good'", the doctor looks at him with a blank stare but continues.

"This is Amazing News, do you know how hard it is for an Alpha to mate and breed with the same Sex? Very hard"

Stiles whistles and says "Ok, So how do we get rid of it?"

Deaton looks taken aback and says "Why would you do that, aren't you two dating"

Instantly the mood in the room shifts as Stiles gets angry "NO, WERE NOT!!!!, HE RAPED ME!" 

He breathes heavy for a minute before he calms down "I want nothing to do with him or this";pointing to his midsection; "I just want it gone"

The doctor schools his features and hums "I understand"

Stiles reels, "You Do?, because i really don't think you do, and i don't think i need to reiterate the point"

The doctor turns and rummages through a draw for something and comes back with a vial of some sort, "Here, this should do it"

Stiles looks a it skeptically, and says "What is that?"

Deaton smiles and says "A shot of Prostaglandin, strong enough to stop a pregnancy in any bitch."

Stiles makes a face and ignores the jab, but replies "Ok lets do this".

 

____________________________________________________________

Issac hears Stiles jeep from a block away and walks outside to greet his boyfriend, as soon as his car stops Stiles is flying out and wrapping his arms around his wolf and kissing him.   
Breathless he says "I have news, good and strange" Isaac smiles glad to see his boyfriend back to himself, and ushers him inside his new apartment.

"Ok, so tell me", he says when they get comfortable; Stiles looks at him then starts." So Derek got me pregnant" he paused to let that sit in the air to wait for Isaac's response, but his shoulders just relax and Stiles fixates on it before he realizes and says,

"Wait, You Knew?" Isaac turns his head away and nods, but says "But its ok, I don't care"

Stiles deflates a little and says "Well then i guess your gonna be pissed when you figure out the rest"

Isaac sniffs the air and shoots up and looks "What did you do, are you ok, you smell like a Hospital"

Stiles looks at him and replies "Yea, i was at Deaton's,and suffice to say I am no longer Pregnant...Yay?!"

Isaac looks scared for half a second before he falls back into the couch and snuggles up beside him and says "Well now we just have to wait until Derek finds out and inevitably retaliates"

Stiles Whistles and says "Shit, i forgot about that part"


	8. The Build-Up

Stiles decides to go grocery shopping for him and his dad not two days later when it happens.

He's putting things in his car trunk, when he's pushed into the trunk of his car while he feels Derek's nose in the crook of his neck. Stiles just relaxes against the car, not planning to cause a bigger scene than necessary as he knows when and when not to do things unlike the brute behind him.

Derek growls in his ear "Who told you to get rid of it!"

Stiles jaw falls in the small space, but before he could respond Derek says "What should stop me for putting it back where it was"

Stiles just laughs heartilly "You really think i dont have contingency plans made for this exact moment, like a police officer following me and watching for my signal before shooting your ass full of wolfsbane, or a taser in my right sleve which now you currently are paying attention to"

In one swift motion he uses the knifein his left arm that was previously coated with kanima venom to prick Derek, careful not to touch himself with it.

As soon as Derek hits the floor, Parish and Issac jumps out of the cruiser and hawls Derek in while Stiles just throws everything in the jeep and follow closely behind the two to the station.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parish "Stiles, what do you want to do with him"   
Stiles looks up for a moment and in that moment Issace can only feel the stress and anxiety rolling off him in waves; sherif Stilinksi choosing that moment to walk in with a cup of coffee for his son, sits on the other side of him across from Issac; 

Stiles looks at his dad and says "I really just want this to be over"   
Derek, much to his chagrin doesn't even look remorseful, thankfully he can't move anything. It his eyes which says a lot considering how quiet he's been

__________________

Later that night, the Sheriff walks past Stiles' room, only to see his only son curled into a ball on his bed siliently staring at the wall, something he taken to doing lately, The Sheriff just sighs and goes into the room, sits on the bed towards the headboard beside his son, and just rolls him over so that his son is lying in his lap as he strokes his hair. They both lie there in silince, father comforting son, and it isnt untill late that Stiles actually lets himsef cry, and the Sheriff, bless his soul, lets him without a word, knowing that in time they'll speak about it, but only when Stiles is ready.

Issac leaps up to Stiles' bedroom window, only to see the Sheriff comforting his son, he sits there for half a second just smiling at the love he feels, untill he realises that the Sheriff has been staring at him for at longer than he had reconised.

With his free hand the Sheriff points to downstairs, knowing Issac would understand that he wanted to have a talk with him and it was not up for discussion.

As soon as Stiles fell asleep, the Sheriff got up and tucked his son in walking downstirs to meet the boy, grabbing his shotgun on the way down.

Issac stood at the front door awkwardly, only to be surprised to see the sheriff holding a shot gun pointed at his head,, "Just because my son likes you doesn't mean i want an escaped convict dating my son. I know that these bullets wont have and effect on your healing but it'll hurt a hell of a lot more than you will imagine."

Issac looks up at the Sheriff, raises both hands in the international sign of 'i come in peace' and says "Sir, with all due respect, i really like your son and i would love to have your permission to be with him, I am truly sorry, for what Derek did to him, and I wish I could have stopped, but you know your son better than anyone else, and he's stubborn enough to belive he can stop this on his own, but he needs us, so I'm asking you to let me help you be there for him?"

The Sheriff looks shocked at that emission of truth from the boy and slowly lowers his weapon, ushering him inside. He points to the couch as he walks o the kitchen to grab two glasses and his bottle of scotch, preparing to test the boy.

He walks back into the living room, and sets the glass on the table; like musle memory Issac shoots up and stars to pour a finger of wihiskey into the Sheriffs glass and sets the bottle down.

The Sheriff looks up quizically and Issac just shrugs ad says "My dad use to do this to me, and if I failed he'd throw it in my face and tell me to try it agan."

At that the Sheriffs face collapses on it self as he relinqueshes the hold on his -I'm-The-Father-Face- and says "He's upstairs, knowing him, he'll wake up as soon as he hears the door open, but just do me a favor and dont break his heart" Grabing the gun for emphaces to accentuate his statement of 'or else'.

Issac nods dumbly and runs upstairs to see his Siles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Just want to thank you all for Reading, and thank you all for staying with me till the end, i figure what a better way to start 2015 than ending something that began a new era in my life of expressing my feelings, I'm feeling very hopeful this year and i hope it lasts, and i just want to wish yo all a very Safe and Blessed 2015... Goodbye me Loves, until the next one

When Stiles comes to it, he recognises Issacs hands stroaking his hair instead of his dads, already knowing what took place between the two men, but seeing as though his head hurt like a bitch from crying and oversleeping, he ignored it in favor of looking up into Issacs eyes and just staring.

After two minutes of staring, Issac starts to squirm a little under the heavy gaze and that in turn makes Stiles break out into a huge smile.

"Your dad made us breakfast" Issac states tochange the subjct, Stiles perks up at the mention of food and him not having to make it, and bolts up only to groan at the feeling of vertigo on top of his already brimming headache, making Issac chuckle at his ridculousness before heading downstairs behind him.

When Stiles got downstairs, he noticed multipe jackets hung up beside the front door, each belonging to a member of the pack, pausing, he sought out there voices, noticing it was coming from the backyard, he walks through the house slowly stepping out into the warm July air and squinting as the bright midday sun assualted his eyes.

Lydia looks over at him and says "Finally, now we can get started", as if on cue Issac steps out of the door blocking his escape from the packs tirade, whispering in his ear, "You need pack time too, there your friends, let them help", hearing the pleading in his voice, Stiles relents to let his pack fawn over him for the next hour or so.

An hour, oh was Stiles so Wrong. They all decided that they were going to spend the entire afternoon playing games and watching movies, hell even Jackson was enjoying himself watching Boyd and Scott duel it out, and spend the night cuddling him from all directions, making sure to touch him in someway or another, he would be lying if he said he didnt enjoy the attention. 

Surprisingly his dad had taken the day off from work to 'Supervise' (read:eat junk food without Stiles being able to stop him) and invite Deputy Parrish, who actually had a thing for Lydia. 'Good' Stiles thought; he was happy she found someone who wasnt stupid enough to fall for her outer shell; and Melissa who was getting increasingly closer to his dad, upon finding out bout the whole 'werewolves exist' thing, whichmade it even more cool, becuase Scott would be his actual brother instead of his psuedo-brother.

Being with the pack made Stiles realise that the world wasnt only about him and everyone had there own shit to deal with, even if his was alittle more out of the ordinary, but even with a pack of people behind him, he was still no where near where he wanted to be, but finally, he might be able to pick up the peices, and he doesnt have to do it alone either.

End


End file.
